Indiscretion (episode)
Kira and Dukat search for the six-year-old crash site of a Cardassian freighter that was carrying Bajoran prisoners. Summary Pieces of metal that might belong to A Cardassian ship, theRavinok, by Razka Karn, a old friend of Kira's. Razka contacts Kira on DS9 that he has found fragments of metal that might have belonged to the Ravinok. Kira had a friend Lorit Akrem, of the Shakaar resistance cell that was on Ravinok. The Ravinok was a Cardassian ship holding Bajoran prisoners headed to Lissepia. Kira personally ask Sisko if she can go looking for the Ravinok. Sisko informs her that the Cardassian government would be sending a officer to esscort her on the mission. The escort as Kira learns just happens to be Gul Dukat. The first part of the investigation is to find Razka Karn. Razka Karn hands the fragment to Kira after Dukat and Karn have a fight, being they are both wanted by the others government for war crimes. Karn tells Kira that the metal was found in the Dozaria system. Dozaria was a M-class planet, that could support life. Kira and Dukat landed the runabout on the planet. When Dukat and Kira arrived to the crash site it is seen why The Ravinok was there. The Ravinok had been shot at and the ship crashed on the planet. There were graves not far from the crash site. Kira went in the ship to see the ship's logs to see if the logs could tell her who shot at the ship. Dukat dug up the graves to account for the Cardassian that were onboard the ship. As Kira is coming from the ship Dukat is leaning over a grave holding a Bajoran earing and is in distress. Kira sees that her friend is not among the dead. Kira and Dukat find a cave toward the night were they can sleep. Dukat accidentally sat on a sand spine. Dukat pulled the spine out of the wound. While Dukat rubbed a medical healer on the wound, Kira laughed uncontrollably. Kira ask Dukat who Tora Ziyal is. Kira had seen that there was a Bajoran women named Tora Naprem on board the ship. Tora Naprem was with a girl named Tora Ziyal. Kira knew that the girl wasn't only Bajoran because Ziyal is a Cardassian girls name. Dukat confessed that Ziyal was his daughter, and that is she were still alive he would have to kill her. In the morning Dukat and Kira come upon a camp. In this camp they find the survivors of The Ravinok that had not died. They also find that it is a work camp run by The Breen, which is odd cause the planet is hot and desert like. The Breen don't tend to like heat. It is assumed that the Breen had attacked The Ravinok, and had taken the survivors to work in dilithium mines. Kira and Dukat somehow find a couple of the Breen outfits and rescue the survivors. Kira comes upon a Bajoran man and ask him what had happened to Lorit Arkem. The man informs her that her friend had died in a mine collapse in 2370. Kira informs him that the occupation of Bajor is over. Kira then walks upon Dukat who has raised a rifle to Tora Ziyal. Kira tries to talk him out of it. Ziyal see that her father has come to rescue her. The Cardassian survivors had told Ziyal that her father would never come to rescue her, and if he did come it would be to kill her. Suddenly Ziyal runs to hug her father after Kira has taken the rifle out of his hands. Memorable Quotes "'Good luck'?" "You had a friend on board the ''Ravinok, correct?"'' "Lorit Akrem." "Which means it doesn't matter if I think there are any survivors, or even if you think there are any survivors. You're going to go looking for that ship, and all I can say is good luck. And I hope you find them." : - Kira, Odo "I have no wish to debate the merits of the Occupation. I'm even willing to admit that perhaps we were a little too harsh in our methods. But the fact is, the Bajoran people are stronger than they have been in centuries. When we arrived, you were a weak, contemplative race, choking on your isolation. And now you have a new confidence, a renewed sense of purpose, not to mention a key role in the future of this entire quadrant." "All of which Bajor achieved in spite of the Cardassians, not because of them." "Think what you must. But I believe the time will come when Cardassia and Bajor will grow to be not only allies, but also close friends." "Cardassia and Bajor... maybe. You and me... I doubt it." : - Dukat, Kira "It's a big step." : - Sisko Background Information This was the first appearance of the Breen. It is also the first appearance of Tora Ziyal or mention of Tora Naprem. This episode was directed by TNG actor LeVar Burton,who played Geordi LaForge. Links and References Guest Stars * Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat * Cyia Batten as Tora Ziyal * Roy Brocksmith as Razka Karn References 2372; Badlands; Bajorans; Breen; Breen (planet); Meressa; Rabol; Ravinok; sand spine; Tora Naprem; uridium Category:DS9 episodes de:Indiskretion nl:Indiscretion